Turtle Prime
by PrimusPrime
Summary: Jack gets a call from his cousin April in new york saying that her father had been kidnapped, when he gets there to stay with her, he gets involved with mutants, aliens, and ninja. Jack always thought that the decepticons were bad, how will he react to the dangers that are closer to home?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**JASPER NEVADA**

"Hey mom." Jack said "I'm back from my martial arts class."

"Oh that terrible April." Jack heard June say

"Mom? is something wrong?" Jack asked coming in to see his mom put down the phone.

"Oh. Jack sorry I didn't hear you come in." Jun answered "Yes there is something wrong, April's father was kidnapped."

"Really?!" Jack asked.

"Yes and I'd like to go out and stay with her but I can't leave the hospital." June said

"why not just let me go? I'm on vacation and my boss will understand why I won't be able to go to work." Jack asked

"Are you sure you'd be able to do that jack?" June asked.

"Mom, I'm part of an intergalactic war, I've seen zombies, mercenaries, drones, escaped a collapsed mine, fought and beat a living war ship powered by the blood of the cybertronian devil, and I've been studying kung fu for more than ten years, I'm already a fourth degree black belt. I think I can handle new york." Jack argued.

"Fine I'll call April and tell her to expect you to be there some time in the next three days but how will you get there?" June asked

"the groundbridge, I'll wait three days then take the groundbridge." Jack said.

"Fine but see if Arcee can go with you just to be safe." June said.

"Fine mom, I'll tell everyone when I head to the base." Jack explained

"Ok see you later sweetie." June said.

**AUTOBOT BASE**

"And that's the story" Jack said as he finished explaining the situation to the whole base.

"Wow I'm sorry for your cousin." Raph said.

"Its ok raph somehow I know we'll find him." Jack said. "But do we have an agreement?"

"Yes jack." Optimus said "When she isn't needed Arcee will be with you in New york."

"Thanks Optimus, is that okay with you cee?" Jack asked

"Sure it is Jack." Arcee said. "When do we leave?"

"Well a standard trip from Nevada to New york is about a week, so we should mail my cloths today, then wait a week, and take the groundbridge." Jack said.

"Alright partner, shall we head back to your house and get ready?" Arcee said transforming int her alt mode.

"Yep" Jack answered getting on and putting on his helmet then the two drove out of the base and onto the road home.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

One week passed by in a snap, and it was time for jack and arcee to head to new york.

"Bye guys see you soon." Jack said.

"later jack oh and see if there are alligators in the sewers." Miko said.

"Miko there aren't any alligators in the sewers." Jack said.

"what about that news report we saw on ninja's?" Miko said.

"There aren't any ninja's either." Jack said "It was just some prank done by someone to get attention."

"Fine if you say so." Miko said as the groundbridge started up.

"Bye everyone."Jack said as he and arcee headed out and appeared in a back alley of New York city.

"So where does your cousin April live" Arcee asked.

"according to this right around the corner." Jack said as the drove and arrived at April's house.

Jack parked Arcee on the curb and went and knocked on the door. Two minutes later April answered it, she look like she had been crying.

"Hi jack its good to see you." April said pulling him into a hug

"Hi April nice to see you to." Jack said returning the hug "Are you ok?"

"yeah all things considered." She replied. "Your things arrived yesterday. Is that bike yours"

"Yep cool isn't she?" Jack said

"yeah she- wait she?" April said

"Yes she bikes, boats there always she." Jack said

"Okay if you say so." April said smiling.

"There's that smile." Jack said. "Now I'm starved."

"Well I haven't made anything." April said

"April let me do the cooking today." Jack said

"since when can you cook?" April asked

"Good point." Jack said. "I have an idea why don't we go out to eat? We can take my bike."

"Okay sure I know the perfect place." April said. "But it isn't very far only about two blocks so we don't need to."

"Okay lead the way." Jack said.

"Wait aren't you afraid that someone will steal your bike?" April asked

"Nope, trust me on this april, no one can steal her." Jack said. "Now come on I'm starving."

The two set off to the restaurant april mentioned, when they turned down an alley they were stopped by four thugs.

"Sorry but to go this way it will cost you each your wallets." One said brandishing a bat.

When they turned around two more came out blocking the other way.

"It'll cost you the same to go this way." The other said who was holding a six foot pipe.

"or option three." Jack said. "We keep our wallets, and you leave."

"Why would we do that." The one with the pipe said poking him in the chest.

"so you don't get beat up." Jack said grabbing the pipe and knocking the guy out with it.

The other three were about to charge him but then he twirled the pipe like a baton and threw it into the air, while their attention was on that jack ran forward and delivered swift punches to their stomachs causing them to collapse. Jack stood over them with a satisfied look and jokingly asked.

"So can we go now?" The thugs just lay on the ground and groaned "Thats what I thought. Come on cous. Lets go get dinner pounding the snot out of these guys made me even hungrier."

They ate at a noodle shop called 24/7 run by a blind japanese man, the ramen was delicious. and april wouldn't stop talking about what I had done.

"I still can't believe you did that!" April said. "It was amazing! Where did you learn that?"

"I take martial arts classes." Jack said "Gotta do something to pass the time in jasper. I've always had a knack for that I guess."

They ate dinner and went back to april's house to get some sleep.

"New york isn't so bad." Jack said to april before going into his room. "Night April."

"Goodnight Jack." She replied going into her room, she looked out the window worriedly not knowing if jack would be safe or not but she didn't need to thanks to the alien guardian parked on the curb.

**Well thats it for chapter one tell me what you think.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Loyal readers, PrimusPrime Back again, just so you know Jack meets up with april just before Rat King. Jack and April are attacked by the Krang, will the turtles get there is time? Or will it be up to arcee to save them? Either way someone's going to find out a shocking secret.**

**Chapter 2 **

April was up first the next morning and already eating breakfast when Jack came in.

"Morning jack." April said.

"Morning April." Jack said "Where do you keep the cereal?"

"Top cupboard." She said.

Jack opened it and took out the trix. "Finally unhealthy cereal."

"Oh yeah." April said "Aunt June is a health nut."

"Yep." Jack said "The only cereal in our house is plain cheerios, or bran flakes."

"Eww." April said.

"Tell me about it," Jack said. "So whats the plan today?"

"Want me to show you around the city?" April suggested.

"Cool." Jack said. "Is there a martial arts Dojo around here?"

"Just one but I don't think you'd like it." April Grimmest.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Its a Bradford dojo." April said.

"Bradford?" Jack asked "As in the Bradford? Whats wrong with him?"

"I just don't like him." April said.

Jack could tell there was more to it than that but he didn't pry. He knew what it was like to keep secrets.

They finished breakfast, got dressed and decided to get started on the tour of New york. When they started to go out the door they saw two thugs trying to lift his motorcycle off the ground.

"What you guys don't have a drivers licence?" Jack joked. "Step away from my motorcycle before you get hurt."

"Its that guy from last night!" One of them said. "We didn't know this was your bike."

"Too bad, put her down gently." Jack said. "Scratch her paint and you'll all be eating pavement."

The three lifting arcee gently set her down, they didn't think jack would notice their friend coming up behind april with a bat in his hand.

"Lay a hand on my cousin and die." Jack said without turning around.

April turned around quickly to see the guy holding a wooden bat, she quickly ran over to jack.

"Come on theres six of us and only two of them." One guy said pulling out a knife.

"Why don't you call some of your friends." Jack said it would make it even.

"AHHH!" Jack heard April scream, turning around he saw that she had been grabbed by one of the guys, this one was actually holding a gun.

"Back off man." He said "Or your cousin loses her head."

The guy holding the bat thought it would be a good chance to knock jack out, he was wrong. The second the swung the bat around towards jack's head, jack stopped it and grabbed it from his hands, and without turning around he slammed it into the guys gut. The one holding april loosened his grip enough for april to squeeze free and run back over to jack.

"You okay?" He asked

"I think he bruised my wrist." She said.

"You guys made a big mistake." Jack said

"I don't think so." The one with the gun said pointing it at jack. "No disengage whatever anti theft device you have on your motorcycle and we'll leave."

_I've got to do something _arcee thought getting ready to jump them when jack knocked the gun from the guys hand with the bat, it sailed across the street and into a storm drain.

"Hey!" The guy said "That was my dead dads."

"You want it?" Jack said "Go fetch."

"Why you!" He said running at jack, but jack had expected this, the quickly stuck out the bat and the idiot ran right into it. When he was down on the ground jack whacked him on the head.

Turning to the others he said "Take your friends and leave, and tell the rest of your gang, this street is off limits."

Seeing they were clearly out matched the rest of the thugs ran off.

"Here let me see your wrist." Jack said gently taking aprils hand. "yep just bruised, no sprain."

"Jack how did you do that?!" April asked "How did you fight them and not be terrified?!"

"Who says I wasn't?" Jack asked "I was terrified. For you."

"Still you are amazing." april said.

"Thanks." Jack said grabbing his helmet. "Now hope on, lets take a ride."

April took jack to some of the places she liked to hang out, currently they were at a small park near her house eating pizza they got from a pizza joint on the way home.

"So is jasper still as boring as it was when I went there?" April Asked.

"Yep." Jack said.

"That vince guy still a jerk?" She asked.

"Yep." Jack said.

"Hows aunt june?" April asked

"She's fine, she wanted to come out here herself but she couldn't get any time off from the hospital." Jack said. "But since I'm on vacation, she said I could come out here to keep an eye on you. make sure you were okay."

"All things considered I'd say I'm fine." April said hugging her knees to her chest.

"April." Jack said putting an arm around her shoulder "You don't have to act all tough, if you want to talk you can."

After jack said that April just broke down in tears, "Oh jack, I'm just so scared. what if I never see dad again? What if the ones who kidnapped him killed him? What if they come back for me?"

"April." Jack said. "April look at me. As long as I'm here i'll never let anyone hurt you."

"Krang." A weird voice said in the darkness "Krang has found the one called April O'Neil."

"Good work Krang." another one said. "We must capture her for Krang."

Getting between april and the three weird guys jack said "I take it these are the guys who took your dad?"

"Good." Jack said getting up "I wanted to introduce my fist to their face!"

With that jack leapt into action he charged one of them and delivered a powerful right hook to his face but it seemed that jack was the only one who felt any pain by it.?

"OW!" Jack said shaking his hand OW! OW! OW! Alright then try this!" He tried a kick but met with the same result. "What are you guys made of?"

"Donnie, you've got to get here now!" Jack heard April say. "The Krang are after me and my cousin!"

"Whoever your calling they'd better know how to fight!" Jack said grabbing aprils arm and running. April didn't think they'd make it to jack's motorcycle, until she saw that it was coming to them? and that wasn't the weirdest thing, when it did reach them it said "Get on!"

"Jack." April asked clinging to him. "Why can your motorcycle talk!?"

"Talk later. survive now!" Jack said as they sped through the streets, looking behind them he saw two white vans start to chase them. "How many of these guys are there?!"

Another van came out from a side street, and was barreling towards them.

"JACK?!" April yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"ASK ARCEE!" Jack shouted "SHE'S DRIVING!"

"DO NOT LET GO!" The motorcycle said jumping over the van.

Just as it seemed they were about to get caught jack heard a strange sound.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Turning around he saw what appeared to be a go-cart being driven by four giant turtles?

"Friends of yours?" Jack asked.

"Yep." April said.

"April are you okay?" a turtle in a purple mask asked as they drove next to them.

"We're fine." April said

"You must be jack." He said "I'm-"

"Introductions later!" Jack said

"Right good idea." The one in the blue mask said.

"Arcee we need to get to a remote area." Jack said.

"Alright jack." Arcee said.

"Woah!" The turtle in the orange mask said "Dudes, his motorcycle talks!"

They managed to get to an old abandoned warehouse, with no one around, when jack suddenly stopped, everyone was confused.

"Jack why are we stopping!?" April asked frantically.

"We need to get off so arcee can fight." Jack said stepping off.

"Your motorcycle?" April said "It can fight?"

"Yes **she** can." Jack said.

"How can motorcycle fight?" The turtle in a red mask asked.

"Just give her room." Jack said backing up.

"Jack are you sure?" Arcee asked.

"Completely sure Cee." Jack said "I don't know what those guys are, but they are definitely not human."

"Alright then." she said.

"I still don't see how your bike can fight." april said.

"I told you." Jack said "Give her room."

As he said that april heard shifting metal, turning back to jack's bike she saw it shift into a giant female robot.

"Wow." April and the turtles said.

"Yeah that was my first reaction to." Jack said.

"Krang." One of the men said "There is a large robot protecting those known as the turtles."

Yes krang." another said. "Krang must destroy that which is needing to be destroyed."

"Try it." arcee said shifting her hands into blaster and aiming them at the men.

"Krang." another of the men said. "A new plan is required to deal with this new complication."

"Krang is right." the second said "Krang, activate escape protocols."

"Right away krang." The third one said pressing a button on a strange remote, causing smoke to be released from one of the vans, the strange men then drove off.

Shiftig her hands back arcee walked over to them all.

"You okay?" She asked concerned.

"We're fine arcee." Jack said "So april who are your friends?"

"Jack." April said "Meet Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello. Guys meet my cousin jack. So jack when were you going to tell me you built a transforming bike?"

"I didn't build her." Jack said "She's an alien."

"an Alien?" April asked.

"Yep now I hope you don't mind me asking." Jack said turing to the turtles "But what are you?"

"We're mutant turtles." Leo said

"Yeah I got that." Jack said "But why are you dressed like ninja?"

"We are ninjas dude." Mikey said.

"Wow." Donnie said walking up to arcee "She is impressive."

"Thank you." arcee said shifting back to her motorcycle form.

"We need to go." Leo said

"Right." Jack said getting on arcee. "I'll take April home, then tomorrow, We'll meet up and exchange expanations agreed?"

Sounds good to me." April said getting on behind him and clinging to him tightly. "Thanks for coming guys."

"Of coarse april." Donnie said "Any time."

As April and jack drove back to aprils, she couldn't help but wonder what jack was involved in.

**Thats it for chapter two, hope you liked it. **

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Time for another chapter of Turtle Prime. Hope you all like it, my other three stories should be updated today and tomorrow.**

**Chapter 3**

April had just finished bandaging his hand, and the two were currently sitting on the fire escape overlooking the street where arcee was parked. Jack Could tell that april was thinking hard about what to say.

"If you want to ask then ask." Jack said

"What?" April asked

"You want to know about Arcee right?" Jack asked

"Well, yeah." Aprils said

"So just ask." Jack said

"Okay." April said "So what exactly is she?"

"Arcee is an autonomous robotic organism from the planet cybertron." Jack said

"Why is she here?" April asked.

"To protect our world from the decepticons." Jack said

"Who are they?" April asked

"They are evil, vile disgusting monsters." Jack said "Under the rule of Megatron, their leader."

"How did you get involved?" April asked

"I was coming out from K.O Burger like I always do, when I noticed the most beautiful motorcycle I had ever seen." Jack said remembering. "So I did what any guy would do. I got on. Then the next thing I know she takes off after two decepticons spot her in the parking lot."

"Wow sounds like your whole life got turned upside down." April said

"Yep so what about you?" Jack asked "How did you get involved with four mutant turtles?"

"well one night the krang just attacked me and my dad," april explained. "The turtles tried to stop them but got beaten, the next night they came to the facility we were being held at and managed to free me but not my dad."

"Why did they want your dad?" Jack asked

"I don't know." April said "The Krang were taking scientists and they took my dad, because I was home they took me to."

"Wow." Jack thought. "so the krang are trying to like takeover the world or something?"

"yeah pretty much." april said "They're aliens from another dimension."

"Why do they look so human?" Jack asked "And why do they look the same?"

"They're really little brain things." April explained "They just wear human looking suits to blend in even though they don't act like humans at all"

"Yeah." Jack said "I got that. So where do the turtles live anyway?"

"Down in the sewers." April said

"wow." Jack said "how do they put up with the smell?"

"You get used to it." April said

"alright." Jack said "well enough talk for now, lets get to bed."

"alright." April said as she climbed through the window before jack back into the apartment.

The next day april and jack made their way into the sewers, arcee was going to find another way down since she couldn't fit through the manhole.

"You get used to this?" Jack said holding his nose. "It smells worse than the locker rooms back home. and thats saying something."

"eventually." April said smiling as they made their way to the turtles lair, all the while jack wondered just when did his life become like something out of a science fiction movie?

"Dudes." Mikey said "April and her cousin are here."

"Hello jack." Leo said "its good to see you again."

"Nice to see you to." Jack said "Sweet pad."

"thanks we try." Donny said coming up.

"So hows that hand?" Raph asked walking up behind donny with a normal turtle on his shoulder.

"Why do you have a pet turtle?" Jack asked

"You got a problem with him?" Raph asked

"No." Jack said "I just think its a little strange for a mutant turtle to have a pet turtle, I didn't mean any harm by it though."

"We all thought it was weird at first." mikey said "but we learned to deal with Raphs weirdness and his temper."

"Shut it mikey." Raph said slapping him on the head.

"Ow!" Mikey said "See what I mean?"

"So this is your cousin april?" A wise voice said

"Yes master splinter." April said

Turning around jack saw that it belonged to a large rat holding a green walking stick.

"Yes sir." Jack said "I am Jackson Darby, but you can call me jack."

"You don't seem surprised to see me like this." Splinter said "Aren't you the least bit intimidated by me?"

"After everything I've been through in my life, there's little that phases me anymore." Jack said "But I am intimidated, not by how you look but by your aura."

"Aura?" Splinter said "You know of it?"

"Yes." Jack said "Just by looking at you I can tell that you value honor above everything, and that you have experienced great pain in your life."

"you are very observant." Splinter said taken aback.

"I've always been able to read people easily." Jack said.

"Master splinter." Leo said "Just so you know there is one more person coming."

"Who?" Splinter asked.

"Arcee." Jack said "My motorcycle."

"Motorcycle?" Splinter asked perplexed he then heard the sound of an engine and outside the lair sat a motorcycle.

"she can come in through the garage." Donnie said.

After arcee came in she introduced herself to master splinter who was very surprised to say the least.

"My sons." He said "Explain. now."

Yes sensei." Leo said, the next half hour was spent with explanations, first jack explained to splinter about arcee, the other autobots and the war between the decepticons who wanted to take over the earth, after he was done splinter explained how he and the turtles came to be what they are now, and that the krangg were snatching scientists for some reason in an effort to take over the world.

"Our lives seem like something out of science fiction movies don't they?" Jack asked april smiling.

"Yes sometimes." April said returning the smile.

"Now then my sons." Splinter said "It is time to train."

"Yes sensei." They all said and bowing

"May I watch?" Jack asked.

"Of coarse." Splinter said as he walked into the dojo.

Following him and the turtles in jack thought _I should probably tell the bots about the kraang, but I'm not sure about the mutant turtles and rat._

**There's another chapter done, I know its a little short and I'm sorry, also to let you know, since i've got so many stories, I'm going to put a hold on some until I've finished with the others, the ones I'm continuing are Fairyformers, Starformers, Mercenary, and Avengers. the other three will be put on hold until further notice, but there could be updates for them, I'm not entirely sure yet. Sorry but please be patient**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


End file.
